digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
The International Union of Sloopy
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful thing called "sloopy". It was a wonderful thing inspired by the crazy shenanigans of Okiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzqLymaZ2ms. It started out as a small fad that Goron Mask and a few others lived up too, but that would change the day Hario thought up of what would become the biggest fucking thing to hit digibutter since it sank...the International Union of Sloopy. What is sloopy? Sloopy is a fad started by Goron Mask that is revolved around the Mr.Cool smiley and being outrageously random to the point of hilarity. Sloopy was originally appose to be from the youtube video "Hopping a fence with epona" But Goron Mask at the time couldn't spell worth shit so he spelled sloppy wrong and ended up turning sloopy into a different fad. But how does that explain why the Mr. Cool smiley is involved? Well Goron Mask's facination for trolls inspired him to rip off a posting style simmular to SAGE, and was meant to piss everyone off but instead made it into a good thing. Mr. Cool is often referred to as 8) or sloopy itself according to newfags who tried to be cool. The Birth It twas a nice peaceful day all through the air the day the idea the Union came into burden, shits and giggles were spread throughout the land of Digibutter, it was a very good time. But as others were doing shit none cares about, Goron Mask was on /b/, he recently started visiting there at the time and so he got a good taste of the "epic lulz" that were contained in there. Hario on the other hand, was writing the first bible entry in the soon to be union. When he finished he suggested the idea to Goron Mask to create a Union topic in Off Topic. In all honesty, Goron Mask didn't even want to make the Union, he wanted to keep his fad small and discrete, he didn't want it to grow into a gigantic forum known fad like past fads of before. But Goron Mask was an extremely nice guy and found it hard to tell others he respected "NO". So like a 12 year old pressured into smoking, he gave in and went through with it. The First International Union of Sloopy: Golden age So the topic was made and the rules and such along with the bible entries were posted in a gigantic single post. Goron Mask left the topic alone and logged out for the night, he was hoping it would sink to page 2 and people would just ignore the fact it was made but ironically that didn't happen...no...not at all. The Union topic was booming with activity, many people wanted to join, Goron Mask let them all in(most would become long time supporters of sloopy and some still currently are) The topic reached 5 pages in less than an hour, but the true test was bound to come. Goron Mask left for a day and challenged the members to keep the topic alive intill he got back, the least to say when he returned it was at the top of the page filled with 15 pages of lulz, randomness and all the general things that made sloopy what it was. He knew from there the topic wasn't just gonna die, so he supported it head on with tremendous force. The topic grew to gigantic levels that have been absent since topics like the original "Hail Bleck" thread. Goron Mask and many members made bible entries for the group. The Bible entries were completely random stories that were hilariously amusing, some of them were even based on current events! The topic however was extremely spammy, the topic was locked once but because of the popularity of the topic and the shitload of pleads the mods received, the topic was reopened. All was well intill one day...the topic disappeared. Nobody knows how exactly the topic disappeared. Some think Francis secretly deleted it because of the bandwidth the topic took up. Others think, a butthurt mod deleted it and was covered up by the other staff members. And Goron Mask himself thought that a recent fad known as the "International union of _____" caused the mods to accidentally delete it. But whatever the case, Goron Mask was upset about it's disappearance. The goron who wished a peaceful death for his union regrets his wishes, he wanted it back...he grew attached to that union. He wanted it back so badly. So he made another topic... The 2nd International Union of Sloopy: The great shit wars When the second topic was created Goron Mask was still pretty bumed about the loss of the first topic, he began to lose trust for the moderation team and realized that they were people too who would act in what they believe to be there best interest, even if it means destroying things that meant alot to a large group of people. The topic didn't run as fast as it's predecessor...but it was still a major postcow for Off Topic. At this time some really agitating people joined the union, they claimed to be filled with the spirit of sloopy but in reality they were posers. Almost all of the veteran sloopteers complained about these members and from there Goron Mask realized...if he was going to keep this thing alive, he was going to have to make big decisions, Goron Mask had to lead his Union to prosperity for the best interest of the topic and sloopy itself. Goron Mask's sudden change in personality shocked the shit out of many people, veterans from the 1st topic grew to admire this new change in pace, while everyone else grew to hate it. Some people began to see sloopy as a media disturbance plaguing the minds of the forum's members and changing the popularity status. At this time, the IUOS started to make some enemies, some of these formidable enemies were Petey Piranha, LX3, Paper Peach, THE MODS, and other fags who didn't want nice things. Raids were held, people were raped, batmobiles were rammed up anuses and a war among social classes was had. There was even a point where the IUOS destroyed the comeback of the "International Union of________" fad. Goron Mask's union was at the top of the food chain in digibutter's hierarchy. It became the mafia of digibutter.nerr, mods couldn't get rid of it, people couldn't stop it. The IUOS became reached a powerful status among the boards...one that many feared for a long time. The Invisible Goron Hideout Goron Mask, was proud of his supporters. He wanted to reward them with something even greater than the IUOS. Goron Mask was going to make a forum, a forum in which him and those he believed to be long time veterans could do things...that the IUOS could never get away with it. Nobody at the time knew what went on at this board, the only people who knew of it's existence were Goron Mask and people who got a PM to join there. But for all of those who ARE curious...it was pretty much a basic board with a few neat boards. It had a /b/ for some reason, There was a hentai board for a little while intill it was deleted to avoid the site getting V&. And there was another board at the time in which most of the vile things went on in there. Currently the IGH is still alive today, but the forum is dead as a doornail thanks to people not posting. If you lurk around the Internet abit, you'll find the link to the forum but you can't really see anything at all intill Goron Mask lets you in and he'll only do that if he knows who you exactly are and if you can be trusted. Goron Mask's transformation to Sloopy King Zant, and digibutter's period Things were decent after the shitwars, Goron Mask and the members of the IUOS chilled at the top of there class. Not many things were in there way, not much could go wrong. But little did they know that digibutter would have have it's period very soon and the IUOS would be caught in the middle of the the bloody aids that sprout from digi's vagina. Baaaaaaaaad things were written about the site on an infamous troll site. This caused half of the forum to cut themselves, Goron Mask at the time had his name changed to Sloopy King Zant, he read the articale and sadly agreed with alot of that was written about it. He began to realize some of the sick, disgusting, things about digibutter. Things that would scar his mind set to come...he realized just how pathetic the site was. He still stayed nonetheless though, many raids were planned against the site from tons of directions so many raids were conceived. Digi was getting cockslapped and the more it was slapped the more stricter the site got, eventually the IUOS had a hard time staying alive and not be locked...but the social hierarchy prevailed. SKZ feared the bloody vagina aids that was the members would eventually crack and destroy everything they worked so hard for, so he got made the members be careful about there posts made in the topic. This got old real fast, the veteran members wanted freedom. And so at the IGH, a plan was formed. Black Death In an attempt to rag up the bloody vagina aids mess of drama and faggotry, SKZ made an operation at the IGH codenamed: Black Death. The original plan was to abuse an exploit in digibutter's system that if you killed a nonactivated member, he/she could post in the Underwhere. The main goal was to seize control of the Underwhere and cause amusement resulting in everybody getting a good laugh, pissing off the mods, and springing back up into good times, but thats not quite exactly what happened. SKZ and everyone else who attended the operation didn't know exactly how to cause amusement from this. So SKZ and everyone else did the only thing they could do. They spammed the shit out of the underwhere. They managed to complete only half of there goal from this but still lulz were had and the goodtimes rolled. But something unexpected happened, something so uncalled for and ridiculous that it caused the end of the IUOS, a traitor. (Not much will be said about this traitor here since that will only make him feel high and mighty and we rather he keep his cuntflap shut to avoid emo blood all over digibutter's carpets.) But anywho, this caused the entire existence of sloopy to crumble like a fallen druglord along with the 2nd IUOS. SKZ then went batshit and taunted the mods and from there he got jailed with the rest of the participators.The modds promised they would bring back the IUOS one day, but looking at sloopy's position currently today, the mods were lieing. The Dark Ages of the once great fad While SKZ and Black Death participators were jailed, SKZ decided to take major risks at the IGH and made it harder to get into. He also planned on also leaving the site and taking sloopy with him...but this of course failed since alot of IUOS members including veterans were still attached to the site. Eventually they all got out of jail snd SKZ began to troll the userbase out of anger and being butthurt over the recent party pooper. He eventually grew out of that phase but he is still quite the troll still today. He also changed back to Goron Mask, which made alot of people happy. Sloopy Today Today, sloopy has gained most of it's respect back from the people here at digibutter.nerr. But it is nowhere even fucking close to being as big as it was back when the IUOS was around. Many people also like to consider the IGH a completely separate thing from sloopy, mainly because of the fact nobody can trust the IGH and sloopy on digibutter is monitored. One day it may make a comeback, but intill that day comes...sloopy will just be the remains of a once great empire that was overthrown by betrayal and truancy.